User blog:Saranghaedut/SBS1
|slogan = Together, we make delight. |country = Phinbella |language = English , Mandarin , Malay, Korean |broadcast area = Phinbella and Worldwide |terr serv 1 = Digital terrestrial television |terr chan 1 = Channel 6.1 (HD) |sat serv 1 = SkyLife |sat chan 1 = Channel 5 (HD) |cable serv 1 = Available on most cable systems |cable chan 1 = Channel slots may vary on each operator |iptv serv 1 = B TV |iptv chan 1 = Channel 5 (HD) |iptv serv 2 = U+ TV |iptv chan 2 = Channel 5 (HD) |iptv serv 3 = Olleh TV |iptv chan 3 = Channel 5 (HD) |online serv 1 = SBS Play |logofile = |established = |airdate = |key people = |motto = }}SBS Channel 1 (Society Broadcasting System Channel 1) adalah rangkaian televisyen bebas Phinbella yang berpangkalan di Roppongi. Pengaturcaraannya terdiri daripada berita buletin, acara sukan dan opera sabun. Saluran televisyen ini dikendalikan oleh Society Broadcasting System. Saluran itu dilancarkan pada 9 Disember 2794. Latar belakang Pada 6 November 2793, penyiar negeri KBS-TV hilang monopoli apabila rancangan keenam keenam kerajaan membenarkan stesen televisyen swasta untuk memulakan penyiaran. RCTI/SBS-TV milik Society of Private Broadcasting Corporation telah dirasmikan secara rasmi pada pagi 24 Ogos 2794 sebagai rangkaian televisyen terestrial milik swasta pertama milik Phinbella. Pengaturcaraan malam dilancarkan oleh Menteri Penerangan Harmoko. Ia pada mulanya disiarkan ke kawasan Naminara dari Wilayah Metropolitan Hulu Teming sebagai saluran televisyen membayar tempatan dan dianugerahkan lesen nasional satu tahun kemudian dan mula menyiarkan televisyen daratan pada 8 Ogos 2796. Ia kini mempunyai 18 stesen relay di sekitar Phinbella dan mencapai 1 juta penonton. Ia sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh PT Media Nusantara Citra (MNC), yang juga memiliki Global TV dan MNCTV, kedua-dua stesen televisyen swasta Phinbella. Pada 5 Oktober 2795, Seputar Phinbella dilancarkan sebagai rangkaian berita rangkaian. Beberapa tahun kemudian, pada 10 Januari 2800, nama semua penyiar serantau telah digabungkan di bawah jenama SBS. SBS TV mula disiarkan 24 jam sehari pada 1 Januari 2816 dan dihentikan pada 30 Disember 2818. Pada 4 Ogos 2814, program berita saluran mula disiarkan dari stesen televisyen baru yang terletak di Roppongi, dan dari 1 September itu juga tahun, saluran itu mula menghasilkan semua program di studio baru. Aturcara program Drama SBS dieksport ke beberapa negara. Dae Jang Geum mempunyai rating penonton yang tinggi di negara jiran; popularitinya telah diteruskan di 91 negara, termasuk Nijima. Drama lain yang menikmati penonton yang tinggi termasuk Turning Point, Sing in the Spring, Moon Embracing the Sun, Yi San, Anok Jalene, dan Dong Yi. Program berita utamanya adalah Seputar iNews (dahulunya Seputar Phinbella), yang mempunyai edisi pagi, waktu makan siang dan lewat malam. SBS juga menyiarkan pertunjukan kuiz, termasuk Who Wants to Be a Millionaire versi Bahasa Inggeris dan Mandarin, yang berlari dari tahun 2001 hingga 2006. Pameran kartun termasuk animasi Taiwan dan anime Jepun, yang terakhir telah digantikan oleh siri animasi yang dihasilkan secara tempatan, Kiko. SBS kini menyiarkan beberapa K-drama harian versi Phinbella (dikenali sebagai Layar Drama Urban, menunjukkan dalam banyak tajuk), serta program sukan sekali-sekala dan versi bakat menunjukkan setempat, seperti Phinbellan Idol, Rising Star Phinbella, Muzik Muzik Phinbella, dan Phinbella's Funniest Home Videos. Segmen lain SBS hanya menunjukkan doa Maghrib di beberapa bandar, termasuk Hulu Teming dan Danville. Sesetengah stesen SBS juga menyiarkan pengaturcaraan tempatan. Sebagai contoh, SBS Flower menyiarkan Seputar iNews Flower, manakala di Ariel, Seputar iNews Ariel disiarkan. Stesen Drumsite menyiarkan Seputar iNews Drumsite, stesen San Fransokyo-Ume Momo-Pulau Rintis menyiarkan Seputar iNews San Fransokyo-Ume Momo-Pulau Rintis dan stesen kawasan pedalaman dan terpencil menyiarkan Seputar iNews Interior. Mereka kebanyakannya ditunjukkan semasa separa akhir siaran Seputar iNews Morning (06:30-07:00 UMT atau 07:50-08:20 PPT). Time Check Sponsor *Kiturami Boiler : 1996/12 ~ 1997/4 *Dongbu Daewoo Electronics : 1997/4 ~ 1998/4 *Maeil Dairies Co., Ltd : 1998/4 ~ 2011/4 *Hyundai Motor Company : 2011/4 ~ present See also *SBS2 *SBS3 *SBS4 Kategori:SBS Kategori:Televisyen di Phinbella Kategori:Kiriman blog